1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an imaging apparatus for photographing a subject and outputting an image signal, and more particularly, to an imaging apparatus and method for improving manipulation of view finders that display an image based on the image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus typically includes an imaging means for photographing a subject and outputting an image signal, an eye contact-type Electronic View Finder (EVF) for displaying an image based on the image signal, and a non-eye contact-type Liquid Crystal Display (LCD).
This imaging apparatus displays an image on the LCD, and at the same time, displays an enlarged portion of the image on the EVF. These displays allow the user to check composition with an equal-magnification image on the LCD, and determine whether the focus is correct with the enlarged portion of the image on the EVF.
In order to check the images on the LCD and the EVF, the user must move his or her face close to or away from the camera, causing difficult manipulation of the camera.
Further, the EVF is not fully utilized, because it is used as an auxiliary of the LCD.